


Free and Cared for

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sam is an attentive, careful boyfriend, who takes none of Natasha's shit when it comes to making sure she takes care of herself.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Free and Cared for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this soft bit of fluff!

"Just enjoy it, can you do that?" 

"I guess." Natasha sighed, laying back against the pillows. "For you." 

"That's right, now close your eyes." 

She did as asked, and let Sam have his way. His way being to roll her thigh-highs down until he could put her ankles on his knees, and massage her sore feet. 

He traced every scar in silence, his hands doing wonders to keep Natasha out of her head. 

She'd never been treated as well as Sam treated her, or loved the way Sam loved her. 

He shushed her before she could try thanking him though.


End file.
